urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Morrow
Blake Morrow — Cover Artist Website BLAKE MORROW: Illustrator, Book Cover Illustrator, Photographer, Photo Manipulator About the Artist Blake was raised on a steady diet of tv, comic books, action figures, music and make-believe, shaping his passion for pop culture while growing up in a small town in Eastern Ontario. Inspired by the work of Annie Leibovitz, Blake sought out and worked under her after graduating from photography school. He moved on to shoot for Raygun magazine, MuchMusic, Nike, Bravo Television, Nettwork Records, Universal Music, TV Guide and has photographed such music greats as Oasis and Radiohead. While working in the photographic industry, Blake discovered a passion for illustration and design, bringing a more realised finish to his photography. It all started to make sense. And by combining the three disciplines he has since worked on design projects for clients including Nike and Reebok, and packaging concepts for Harlequin and Gold Eagle Books. Blake describes his photographic illustration work as "...taking a photograph and discovering it's deeper meanings through the use of texture, colour and additional layers of manipulation." He finds inspiration for his illustrations in the seen and unseen world around him. And it also "just looks pretty freakin' cool". Blake spends his spare time travelling, watching scary movies and collecting vintage tin toys. ~ BLAKE MORROW: Illustrator, Book Cover Illustrator, Photographer, Photo Manipulator Genres of Cover Art Urban Fantasy, PNR, Fantasy, Historical Romance, Western Romance, Young Adult, Series, Books & Authors Urban Fantasy To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Other Genres To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Client List Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios *BLAKE MORROW: Illustrator, Book Cover Illustrator, Photographer, Photo Manipulator *Illustration Portfolio : Blake Morrow : Directory of Illustration Galleries—Pages with art: *Book Covers illustration - Blake Morrow - Workbook.com *Cover Artist Blake Morrow | Historical Romance book covers | Pinterest *Art - Blake Morrow on Pinterest | 22 Pins * Individual pieces: *Cover Reveal for Cherie Priest’s Maplecroft | Tor.com * Articles with art: *Top 10 of 2014 | Best Book Covers of 2014 - TheBookNympho Book Lists: * Interviews: * Bios, About, etc: * Community, social media: *Blake Morrow (@ShootBlake) | Twitter See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page Gallery Alchemystic (The Spellmason Chronicles -1).jpg|'Alchemystic' (2012—Spellmason Chronicles series #3) by Anton Strout Stonecast (2013) Spellmason Chronicles|'Stonecast' (2013—Spellmason Chronicles series #3) by Anton Strout incarnate_062314.jpg|'Incarnate' (2014—Spellmason Chronicles series #3) by Anton Strout|link=http://www.shannonassociates.com/artist/blakemorrow#url=15216 Precinct 13 by Tate Hallaway .jpg|'Precinct 13' (Precinct 13 series #1) by Tate Hallaway Written in Red (The Others|'Written In Red' (2013—Others series #1) by Anne Bishop Murder of Crows (The Others|Murder of Crows (2014—Others series #1) by Anne Bishop Vision in Silver (The Others|'Vision in Silver' (March 3, 2015—Others series #1) by Anne Bishop vampire_1032712.jpg|Vampire|link=http://www.shannonassociates.com/artist/blakemorrow#url=8953 Maplecroft (The Borden Dispatches #1) by Cherie Priest-art- Blake Morrow.jpg|'Maplecroft' (2014—Borden Dispatches series #1) by Cherie Priest—Art: Blake Morrow|link=http://www.tor.com/2014/03/07/cover-reveal-for-cherie-priests-maplecroft/ Category:Cover Artists